1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flexure of a disk drive suspension, and more particularly, a flexure tail comprising a tail pad portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD) is used in an information processor such as a personal computer. The HDD comprises a magnetic disk rotatable about a spindle, a carriage turnable about a pivot, etc. On an arm of the carriage, a disk drive suspension (which will be hereinafter simply referred to as a suspension) is provided.
The suspension comprises elements such as a load beam, and a flexure disposed to overlap the load beam. A magnetic head including a slider is mounted on a gimbal portion formed near a distal end of the flexure. The magnetic head is provided with elements for accessing data, that is, for reading or writing data. The load beam and the flexure, etc., constitute a head gimbal assembly.
Various types of flexures have been put to practical use according to the required specification. As an instance, a flexure with conductors as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,325,446 (Patent Document 1) or U.S. Pat. No. 8,295,013 (Patent Document 2) is known. The flexure with conductors includes a metal base made of a thin stainless steel plate, an insulating layer made of an electrically insulating material, such as polyimide, which is formed on the metal base, a plurality of conductors formed on the insulating layer. The flexure includes a proximal portion which overlaps the load beam, and a flexure tail which extends toward the rear of a baseplate.
Part of the conductors is for writing, and the other part of the same is for reading. Ends of these conductors are connected to elements (for example, MR elements) provided in the magnetic head. The other ends of the conductors are connected to tail terminals formed in the flexure tail. These tail terminals are electrically connected to terminals of a circuit board such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC). On the circuit board, a signal processing circuit such as a preamplifier is mounted.
In a tail pad portion provided in the flexure tail, a plurality of tail terminals are arranged. These tail terminals are connected to conductors which constitute a conductive circuit portion of the flexure. The tail terminals are laid over the terminals of the circuit board, and the tail terminals and the terminals of the circuit board are electrically connected by bonding means such as ultrasonic bonding.
As a result of the intensive study of the inventors of the present invention, in a flexure tail having the tail terminals as described above, it has been found that crosstalk (a leakage current) occurs in a read conductor when a pulse signal is passed to a write conductor. The crosstalk becomes a cause of the electrical characteristics of the disk drive to be adversely affected.